


Innocence

by Graphite_c



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 英加摸鱼，背德师生恋。有一句话性情节。
Relationships: Canada/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	Innocence

我站在市中心的西班牙餐厅门口。服务员问我是否一个人，我摇了摇头说，不好意思，我正在等人。服务员点了点头，对我说需要什么就来找她，然后又接着接待后面的客人。我不好意思站在门廊堵着后面的食客，于是我走了出门。

天上飘着雨。这座城市的天气难以捉摸，幸好我穿了一件长风衣。我本来想从口袋里掏出香烟，但看到餐厅门口贴着“25英尺内不得吸烟”，只能作罢。幸好我的男孩没有让我等太久。一辆黑色的福特停在了对面的路上，马修从车里钻了出来。雨水淋在他的卫衣上，留下了水渍。他看到了我，朝我挥了挥手，然后从人行道走了过来。

“你来了，”我说。

“对不起，”他说，“Uber堵在路上了。”

“没有关系，我也才刚到。”

他看了眼我的风衣，但没有戳穿我的谎言。马修·威廉姆斯一直都是这么善解人意。“那我们进去吧，柯克兰先生。”你看，就连我们已经认识了这么久，他都还是带着尊称，不愿意直呼我的名字。

我们第一次见面的时候，我是一个新人教授，而他是一个大二学生。我拦下他，问他人文学院的教学楼怎么走，他善意地带着我穿越在校园里，跨过草坪，穿过一栋古旧又阴暗的教学楼。

“您是新来的教授吗？”他的声音很轻，像是飘在天上的云，“我是外国语与外国文学系的。我在学法语。”

“对。真巧，我是英语系的，”我说。

“您从哪里来？您的口音听起来是英国人。”

“是的，没错。我刚从伦敦搬过来。”

“啊，伦敦，”他的眼睛一亮，“一定是一个非常有趣的地方。”

我后来才明白他这话的意思。什么地方都比这里有趣，这座城市实在是太小，什么店都只有一间。除了香烟和酒，我只能从打破禁忌中寻找刺激。马修也许也是这么想的。他从头到脚看起来都是一个普通的乖学生。他租住在离学校两个公交站的房子，和一堆美国人住在一起。他时常穿着印着学校logo的卫衣和牛仔裤，运动鞋干干净净的。他在论文里和我讨论王尔德，莎士比亚，济慈。他的思想也是干净的。也许和普通的女孩子，又或者男孩子，有过一两段单纯的恋情。

我知道这是一段不被允许的感情。一旦被发现，我一定会被开除。不仅仅要离开这座城市，还会被直接从学术界除名。但我还是亲吻了他。那一天，他发短信问我是否有时间聊聊。我说我正在酒吧。他问我是否喝醉了，周围有没有认识的人。我说我醉了，但没有人在等我。

然后他出现了。他还没有到合法的饮酒年龄，我看见他站在门口，有些局促地向服务员解释他是来接人的。我跌跌撞撞地朝他走了过去。他虽然看起来有些瘦弱，但我靠上去的时候，肩膀比我想的要结实。

“你还没有到可以喝酒的年龄？”

“是的，教授。我今年的生日才满二十。”

“我今年要三十了，”我说。

“教授，需要我给您叫一辆Uber吗？”

“不用，我家就在那边，”我指了指一条通向居民区的路，那里有很多精致的小房子。我一个人租住在其中的一间。马修扶着我，我问他想和我谈什么。他说，那都无关紧要。我问他为什么不去法国，或是英国。

“那里离家太远了。”

“但你现在离家也不近。”

“但至少我在同一片大陆。您又是为什么来这里呢？”

“因为这里工资高。”

“那您喜欢这里吗，教授？”

“不喜欢。美国人太粗鲁。”我听见他轻声笑了。我们在这里都像是“对不起”说太多的异类。“那你喜欢这里吗？”

他沉默着，然后说：“还是少喝点酒吧，柯克兰教授。”

“饮酒限制已经管不了我了，”我说，“但你不行。”

“是的，我还不到二十岁。”

我已经醉得忘记了被控告性骚扰的可能。“二十岁不可以喝酒，但二十岁可以接吻。”

“是的，教授。您到家了。您的钥匙在哪里？”

我看着他，借着院子里昏暗的路灯，我看见他的紫色眼睛里面的复杂情绪。他也渴望憧憬着我。于是我吻了他。他的嘴唇相当柔软，是没有怎么接过吻的年轻人的感觉。他的吻技也有些生疏，我可以感觉到他的紧张让他的身体有一些僵硬。我缓慢地吻着他，不让他一上来就感觉到过强的占有欲。他配合着我的吮吸，微微地歪头。淡淡的薄荷味漱口水，就像马修·威廉姆斯本人一样，看上去中规中矩，但尝起来有一点辛辣的回味。

我松开他，他沉默地望着我，我才意识到我做了什么。我想他一定感觉到了我的窘态，在我开始低头翻找钥匙的时候，他说：“可以的，教授。”

这绝对不能被视为正常的爱情，但如果爱情有“正常”标准可言，那便不是爱情了。我开始和他约会。我们悄悄避开人群，在夜晚的时候上山观星。我们偶尔并肩走在学校里，但保持着符合社交礼貌的距离。他晚上偶尔来我家过夜。我请他喝酒（反正他在加拿大已经可以喝酒了），然后我们都借着醉意爬到床上。我亲吻他，缓慢地进入他，他在我身下柔软地摇晃身体。结束后他通常都会睡着，像是一只无辜的小羊羔在我的怀里。年轻人的体温，白皙的皮肤，柔软的金发。他像孩童一样单纯，而我是破坏他的单纯的罪魁祸首。

而此时此刻我正在和我的被害者一起坐在了这家西班牙餐厅。原木色的装潢和暖黄的灯光让人充满食欲。店里播着轻快的歌谣，是我听不懂语言。

“你想吃什么？”我问马修，“这家店的西班牙火腿很有名。”

“那就这个吧，”他朝我笑。我点了一份火腿拼盘，还有一份烤羊肋排。他再加了一份沙拉。服务员问我是否需要点别的，我想了想，让她给我们加了红酒。服务员看了马修一眼，“请您出示一下证件。”

我和马修一起掏出了驾照。她看了一眼，对了一下照片，点了点头，然后在单子上记了下来。“请问您还需要什么吗？”

我看了马修一眼，马修摇了摇头。“不需要了，”我说。服务员祝我们用餐愉快，便离开了。

“生日快乐，男孩。”

“谢谢您，先生。”

在灯光下，他的紫色眼睛既纯洁，又罪恶。


End file.
